The Video That Changed Us
by Iggykawaii
Summary: When Alfred is watching a video of Arthur stripping, Arthur gets mad and asks why he keeps watching. It leads to something that the both of them never expected.


**This fanfic was actually a rp chat I had on omegle with XxMarxRainbowsxX! I just took out the "Stranger: " and "You: " then fixed the errors we had. I roleplayed as Arthur and she roleplayed as Alfred! But fail title is fail... Anyways, please enjoy! **

* * *

Alfred scrolls through his computer laughing. He's watching a video of Arthur stripping. "Hey, Iggy! I didn't know you were a stripper now!"

"Wh-What?!" Arthur rushed over to the computer and he was indeed looking at a video of him stripping.

"Yeah, dude! It's on youtube from some dude with the username of 'Ohohohon'..." Hey, sounds familiar...

Arthur's face went from red in embarrassment to red in anger. "THAT BLOODY PERVERTED BASTARD! HOW DID THE FROG GET THIS?!"

WOAH.. Alfred never saw his little blond crush THIS mad... He begins to blush and watch closely as he's about to take his boxers off and bites his bottom lip.

"Wait...Alfred...WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU STILL WATCHING THIS?!"

Alfred glares over at the Brit for a moment "I-..." He averts his gaze back to the computer screen..He didn't really have the courage to answer him at a time like this!

"ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" Arthur looks at the screen in horror. In the video he was about to take off his boxers. 'Bloody hell, oh dear lord no!' He thought. "STOP WATCHING IT!"

"F-Fine~!" He stared over at Arthur...Pretty much HORRIFIED. 'Jesus christ dumbass! Now he probably hates you and thinks you're a freaky ass perv dude like the frog...Awesome...'

Arthur calmed down a bit. "I...I'm sorry for yelling at you Alfred... It's just so embarrassing...I can't believe you saw me like that..." He looked down in embarrassment.

Alfred gives him a reassuring smile and rubs his shoulder. "It's fine, Iggy...I'm sorry I kept watching, though..." He blushes a bit ashamed of himself.

Arthur lifted his head and felt a little better but his question still went unanswered. "Why did you keep watching?" Arthur said as he crossed his arms.

Alfred's heart just DROPPED and he looked down at his feet now fully ashamed of himself. " I-I'm just...I...s-sorry..." He can't explain himself..at all..

Arthur looked at him with concern. "It's alright, Alfred. I care about you so I won't judge you." 'S***, my tongue slipped and I told him I care about him!'

Alfred brightened and looked up at him. "You...c-care about me? I thought you hated me, Dude.."

Arthur blushed deeply. 'Bollocks, no point in denying it now' "Y-Yes."

Alfred smiles a bit. "Well I'm glad you don't fully hate me.." 'Okay, bro...you have to tell him..It's now, or never!' "I-Iggy? I have something to tell you..."

Arthur looked at him. "Y-Yes? What is it?"

Alfred closed his eyes, came right out, and said the four words. "I love you, England...I-I always have and I didn't wanna stop looking..." He began to blush deeply, opened his icy blue eyes and quickly looked down. 'Shit...shit...shit...shit...'

Arthur looked shocked. He pratically threw himself at Alfred and wraps his arms around the taller nation's neck. "Oh Alfred... I... I love you too...so much..."

Alfred's eyes widen , shocked as he used one free hand to wrap around the British man, and used the other to stroke his cheek, softly and with care. "R-Really? You feel the same way?!" He looked into the Brit's gorgeous green eyes and smiles as his own filled up with joyful tears.

Arthur blushed and his eyes filled up with tears of joy. "Yes. I hid my feelings because I thought you hated me because I was so mean to you. But I never meant my insults...I just used them as a way of hiding my feelings..."

Alfred couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to run down his cheeks. " A-Arthur...I really could never hate you. Y-Yeah, they hurt sometimes. But, I still didn't stop loving you. And I promise you, I never will."

Arthur now also had tears spilling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry for being mean to you...I love you so much, and I'm so glad you don't hate me..." He sobbed into Alfred's neck.

"Sh, Sh...It's okay. You don't need to apologize, Iggy." He said as he stroked the back of England's head and tears streamed down his face. "I love you soo much, too. I really do." He smiles down at him.

Arthur nuzzled Alfred's neck then looked up at him with his tear-stained face. "I-I love you so much too..."

Alfred looked down at him and wiped his face. Afterwards, he looked into his eyes , leaned down and placed his lips softly against his.

Arthur was so happy now and kissed Alfred back.

Alfred's eyes became half-lidded as he continued to kiss /HIS/ new British lover.

Arthur rewrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kept kissing him with pure bliss.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's back and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Arthur opened his mouth to allow Alfred to explore inside.

Alfred snaked his tongue into his mouth, exploring the new territory happily as he pulled Arthur closer to him.

Arthur holds Alfred's head closer and shifts himself onto Alfred's lap.

Alfred wrapped Arthur's legs around his own waist and slides his tongue over the Arthur's. He held him even closer to his body (if it's even possible).

Arthur has his tongue dance happily with Alfred's as he pressed against his lover's body.

Alfred does the same with his tongue and slowly grinds "Florida" to "Big Ben" through his pants.

Arthur blushes and moans into the kiss while "Florida" grinds against his "Big Ben"

Alfred lets out a small moan into the kiss aswell as he begins to grind harder.

Arthur lets out another moan and it came out louder then he intended.

Alfred is slowly running out of breath and begins to breathe through his nose as he begins to grind at a quicker pace.

Arthur tries to breathe through his nose but isn't sure how long he'll be able to keep it up as he is losing his breath but continues kissing as Alfred grinds against him.

Alfred runs out of breath and slowly pulls his head away leaving a small, yet thick line of saliva between them.

Arthur stared into Alfred's cerulean blue eyes and smiled at him.

Alfred began to pant lightly and stared into Arthur's emerald green eyes and caressed his cheek again.

Arthur had also started panting with a deep blush on his face.

Alfred took a couple deep breaths and smiled with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "A-Arthur.."

Arthur took a deep breath and smiled. "Y-Yes?"

Alfred ran a thumb across his cheek. "Well dude I'm not good at this but uhh...W-Will you be my boyfriend?"

Arthur gave Alfred a warm smile and his heart bursted with joy. "Of course I will."

" Really?! Oh god, dude this is soo awesome!" Alfred wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly with a grin on his face.

Arthur chuckled and hugged his new boyfriend back. "Yes, really."

Alfred took strands of the Brit's hair in his hand and smiled. "Good."

Arthur smiled. "I love you, Alfred."

Alfred softly kisses his nose. " I love you too, Iggy. You mean the world to me."

"So do you. I can't imagine a world without you."

"And the same to you." He laughs lightly. "I'd probably die.."

"And I wouldn't be the man I am today without you.."

Arthur's face brightened. "So, I didn't fail as your caretaker?"

Alfred laughed a bit. "No, you didn't fail."

Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled. "I'm so glad."

Alfred smiled back to him and nuzzles his nose.

Arthur blushed a bit and laces his fingers with Alfred's and squeezes his hand.

Alfred laced his fingers with Arthur's aswell. "England?"

"Yes, love?"

Alfred moved his lips to his ear and whispers "Promise me you won't leave me."

Arthur looked at Alfred. "I would never leave you. I promise. I love you too much. But please, promise me the same."

Alfred shook his head. "I won't leave you...Not again. I promise you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "Good. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it if you left me again... But I'm so glad we're together now and for forever."

Alfred smiled and felt himself burn up and blush. "I wouldn't leave you...Never again. I'll be right here by your side. Like you said, Now and forever."

Arthur's heart swelled with happiness. "Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "You're welcome." He grabbed England's hand and put it on his own chest, to his heart. "This belongs to you."

Arthur smiled warmly. "I'm touched... I will take good care of it and treasure it forever. But my heart now belongs to you as well."

Alfred smiled back to his boyfriend. "I'll do the same to you. I won't break it."

"And I won't break yours."

"I'll be gentle with it." He uses his other hand to run England's chest.

Arthur rests his head on Alfred's chest and nuzzles against it.

Alfred smiles warmly to him and rubs his back.

Arthur yawns. "Alfred, I'm a bit tired."

Alfred looks down at him. "Sleep then."

Arthur looks up at his boyfriend. "C-Can I sleep in your arms in the bed?"

Alfred nods and smiles sweetly to him. "Of course, you can."

Arthur smiled brightly. "Then let's go to the bed."

Alfred picked his British boyfriend up bridal style, and carried him up to their room.

Arthur blushed at being carried like a bride, but truthfully he enjoyed it.

Alfred carefully walked up the stairs with his boyfriend *who was pretty light* in his arms. When they finally got to his room, he gently set him down in bed. "We should change first."

"Alright. Could you please hand me my nightwear?"

Alfred nodded, and pulls them out of his drawer, and handed them to Arthur.

Arthur takes the nightwear. "Thank you, love."

" 'Welcome." He blushes. " Hey, Iggy? I only sleep in my boxers..is that okay?"

Arthur blushes. "Y-Yes, that's fine."

"Alright." Alfred unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it into the hamper.

Arthur saw Alfred's bare chest and abs. He blushes deeply because his boyfriend had a really hot body.

Alfred unbuckles his belt and takes his jeans off, revealing his American Flag boxers. *COUGH COUGH:And he has a bit of a hard-on*

Arthur's face goes red but pulls himself together since he still needed to change. He then quickly changes into his nightwear.

Alfred lets out a happy sigh and flops down on the bed.

Arthur tried to make himself stop blushing then looked at Alfred. "A-Alright, love. Let's go to bed."

Alfred notices his blush and nods. "Alright." He takes his glasses off and sets them on the dresser.

Arthur gets under the covers and waits for Alfred to do the same.

Alfred slides his body under the covers and holds his arms out for him to roll into them.

Arthur rolls into Alfred's arms then rests his head on his bare chest and smiles.

Alfred smiles, wraps his arms around him and pecks him lightly on the forehead and lips.

Arthur captures Alfred's lips for moment then puts his head down and snuggles against Alfred's chest. "Goodnight, Alfred. I love you."

Alfred holds him gently. "Goodnight, Iggy. I love you too." He smiles and snuggles his head against his pillow.

Arthur closes his eyes and easily falls asleep against Alfred's chest.

Right after Arthur, Alfred falls asleep. Happy that his boyfriend is with him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! It was really fun rp-ing with you Mar! :)**


End file.
